


Angels Were Never Meant to Fall (And You Were the Loveliest of All)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (as a warning), Claustrophobia, Crying, Day 5, Drowning, F/F, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Rescue, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, my brain isn't braining today, so lmk if i missed any big tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Andy could barely believe her eyes.Quynh.For the first time in over 500 years, she could see Quynh, still inside that awful iron prison. She swam as close as she could, until her face was hovering over Quynh’s.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Angels Were Never Meant to Fall (And You Were the Loveliest of All)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Devils Don’t Fly by Natalia Kills.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 5: Rescue.

Andy could barely believe her eyes.  _ Quynh. _ For the first time in over 500 years, she could see Quynh, still inside that awful iron prison. She swam as close as she could, until her face was hovering over Quynh’s.

She watched her love revive before her eyes, and could see her panic. She managed to brush her fingers against her face, and the other woman froze.

Andy saw the recognition in Quynh’s eyes, and she quickly grabbed the extra oxygen tank from her back, pressing the regulator against her mouth.

Quynh was confused. She didn’t know what Andromache was doing, or what had just been pressed into her mouth. Her lungs were screaming and she inhaled, expecting water to flood her lungs once more, but this time... there was air?

Quynh grabbed whatever it was and held it tightly against her mouth, practically hyperventilating.

Finally able to breathe, she glanced around and realized that there were others with Andromache. She recognized one of them, Yusuf, and the other was a young woman that she had seen in her dreams.

Suddenly, the doors of the iron maiden were opened. Andromache placed her hand back over the thing in her mouth, the thing that was somehow making her able to breathe, and the look in her eyes was asking Quynh to trust her, and she did.

She let Andromache take her air, and the moment that happened, she felt herself being pulled out of the iron maiden. She was free.

Andromache handed the air back to her and she breathed again, the relief of having air and being free indescribable. She used her free hand to grab onto Andromache, who immediately pulled her close, before kicking off the ocean floor and swimming upwards, the other two people behind her.

As they got closer and closer to the surface, Quynh saw the light of the Sun for the first time in centuries. It was blinding, and beautiful.

Once they reached the surface, they were immediately pulled up and out of the water, onto the deck of a small boat. There was a man that she had dreamt of, and Nicolo. She pulled the thing from her mouth and breathed deeply, rolling over to stare at the sky. It had been a long time since she’d seen the sky.

She wanted to move, to stand up and greet her old friends, but she was so weak. She was tired, and hungry, but that didn’t matter. There was a face hovering over hers, blocking her view of the sky, but that was okay, because the face belonged to the person she had longed for the most.

“Andromache,” she gasped, reaching up and wrapping her arms around the other woman, who pulled her up and against her, so they were both sitting.

“Quynh,” Andromache said, and oh, how she had missed her.

Andy relished in the feeling of having her love in her arms for the first time in hundreds of years. She pressed her face into Quynh’s hair and couldn’t help but let out a sob.

At that point, Quynh realized that she, too, was crying, and could hear someone else crying as well. She looked up from Andromache’s shoulder and saw the others.

“Yusuf, Nicolo,” she whispered, and let go of Andromache with one of her hands to beckon them over.

Almost instantly, there were two sets of arms wrapped around her and Andromache.

“Quynh, Quynh, you’re here,” she heard Nicolo say.

They stayed like that, for how long Quynh didn’t know. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but eventually she pulled away a little bit and the two men let go reluctantly, but Andromache’s grip stayed strong.

“Andromache,” she whispered, pressing their foreheads together.  _ “Thank you.” _

“I- I’m so  _ sorry, _ Quynh,” she said, the guilt she’d been carrying for centuries only having lessened slightly. “I couldn’t find you, I-”

Quyhn leaned in and gently kissed her.

“You found me,” she said. “Thank you.”

Andromache just looked at her for a moment, before gently moving a hand to the back of her neck and pulling her in to kiss her again.

When they finally managed to pull apart, Andy glanced around and noticed that they were alone.

“Oh, you must be freezing. C’mon, it’s warmer inside,” she said, pointing towards a door leading off of the deck of the boat, into the interior.

She helped Quynh stand, supporting most of her weight. She took Quynh to the room where she had stored the clothes she’d brought. She helped Quyhn dry off and put on the warm clothing. Quyhn had never seen a hoodie before, nor sweatpants, but she seemed comfortable, and that was the important part.

Andy quickly changed out of her wetsuit and into an outfit similar to Quynh’s, happy to no longer be cold and soaking wet. She couldn’t even imagine how much relief Quynh was feeling, finally warm and dry again.

“Andromache,” Quyhn said, snapping her out of her thoughts, “I want to meet the new ones. I’ve dreamt of the man for so long, and the woman, she seems the kind of person I would like to get to know.”

Andy smiled. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was decidedly less whumpy than intended, but I'm still pretty happy with how it turned out.


End file.
